Perks of Public Transportation
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: One fall, another man started taking the same train, at the same stop, at the same time, in the same cart. I don't know why I suddenly started looking forward to seeing this man, maybe it was how he always barely caught the train. The doors would be just about to close when he'd appear at the platform and run into the cart, barely making it. An Eren/ Levi story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I take the same train everyday, with the same people everyday, well for the most part. People have this weird thing where routines form and they stick to it because it feels comfortable. Can't really judge them though, I always get on the same train, at the same stop, at the same time, on the same cart, everyday. And so do a lot of people. My train stop is the 3rd one, so it's not overly crowded when I get on, I could usually get a pair of seats for myself. And instead of sitting in the window seat like I _should, _I sit in the aisle seat and set down my briefcase in the window seat.

I know its not "train etiquette," but who gives a fuck? I don't like having to deal with people in the morning, and I don't want to have to sit next to anyone either, so i'll take up both seats, let others give up their seats.

That's usually how it went, until one fall when another man started taking the same train, at the same stop, at the same time, in the same cart. I don't know why I suddenly started looking forward to seeing this man, maybe it was how he always barely caught the train. The doors would be just about to close when he'd appear at the platform and run into the cart, barely making it.

Usually people would see that he's winded, from probably a combination of running and stairs, and give up their seats for him. He didn't always accept it, some days his did.

On one day, the same thing happened, he barely made it, by this point I was starting to wonder if the conductor knew to wait an extra couple seconds for him, but the train was extremely packed and no one really wanted to give up their seats. The only open seat was the one next to me, but I wasn't about to give it up. But he looked so disheveled, his hair was a mess of brown, his green eyes prominent against the dark bags under his eyes. His jacket was wide opened even though it was mid-fall and chilly. His shirt was untucked and wrongly buttoned. He tried to fix himself a couple times, but it proved to be difficult in a moving train without bumping into people. And as we got closer to the city, the more people piled on and he kept moving closer to me to make room for more passengers. We were still 9 stops away from mine when he ended up standing right next to me. I could hear his loud pants, must have woken up late.

I didn't even think about my actions because next thing I know, I'm picking up my briefcase from besides me and scooting over to the window seat, I looked out as we approached the city. I felt him plop himself down next to me and thank me for opening a seat for him. I just nodded, not looking at him. We weren't even to the next stop when I felt a weight on my shoulder and something tickle my neck. I looked over at him, about ready to cause on a scene when I realized he had fallen asleep on me and his hair was what was tickling ny neck.

Was I enough of an asshole to wake him up and demand he get off me? Yes. Was I going to? No. Why? I don't know, pity maybe? He looked pretty tired. I had noticed that his stop was right before mine, I'll just wake him up then.

So there I sat, with this stranger sleeping on me shoulder. We were approaching the station for his stop so I used the hand that hadn't gone completely numb from his weight on my shoulder and pinched his nose, stopping his breathing. He jolted up, "what?! What happened?!" a few people looked up at his outburst, but most people just stayed looking at their phones.

"This is your stop," I told him.

He apparently seemed to realize what was happening because he sat up and looked around. Then he looked at me, "thank you," he was blushing. It was _cute_.

I nodded my head to him, and he stood up, "I'm Eren, by the way," he extended his hand to me. I thought about not taking it, but I was curious, so I shook his hand.

His hand was soft and warm, it felt better than I had expected, "Levi,"

He seemed to blush again as he pulled his hand away. The doors were opening so he squeezed his way through the people and made it out just in time for the doors to close.

I smirked at myself as I saw him run down the platform, probably late.

The next day I found another pair of seats and set my suitcase down on the window seat as I sat in the aisle seat. Like every other day. Except this time, I barely had the chance to pull out my headphones when I felt someone tap my shoulder just as the train was starting to move. I looked up and met green eyes full of joy looking down at me.

"Good morning, Levi," he told me, with a giant grin on his face.

"Morning," I said, looking back down at my phone, searching for a song. I felt him poke my shoulder again and I looked up, raising my eyebrow.

He held out a cup of coffee to me that I hadn't noticed before, I glanced at the coffee and then back to him, he nudged the coffee closer, so I took it, "thanks," I took a sip, it was my favorite. I don't know how he knew.

"Good?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Very,"

"Oh thank god, I didn't know what kind you like, so I got you my favorite," he was grinning at me, and I had to look away so I wouldn't start smiling, too.

I felt obligated to ask him if he wanted to sit down, since he got me coffee and all, but he shook his head, "I'm fine standing,"

I glared at him but grabbed my suitcase and scooted over, then I grabbed his arm and yanked him down to sit next to me. I wasn't too sure why I did that, but I felt I owed him as much.

"Thank you for letting me take your seat yesterday, and for letting me sleep on you," I looked at him as he spoke, I noticed a blush spread across his face as he continued, "I didn't know how to thank you, so I said, 'hey, everyone likes coffee, right?' so I said ok why not! And I woke up an entire half hour earlier just so I could go get us some coffee, but I still somehow ended up having to almost run here, because I didn't want to have to miss you and have to drink two cups of coff-,"

"Two?" I interrupted him, he only had one, the one that I was now holding. His blush deepened and he unzipped his jacket to reveal a coffee stained shirt underneath. I couldn't help but laugh. He went through all that trouble just to get me coffee.

"Anyway," he continued once I had stopped laughing, "I was crossing the street when a cyclist almost hit me so I got startled and I spilled one coffee, but luck was on my side and I didn't spill that one," he seemed pretty proud of himself.

"That was quite an adventure you had this morning then," I didn't know why I was responding to him, or laughed for that matter. He seemed interesting, and I had always been curious about him. But had it been someone else I probably would have told them to shut the fuck up already.

"It was, I thank you for my near death,"

"No one told you to get me coffee," I countered.

"It's a thank you,"

"A simple thank you would have sufficed,"

"You dont look like the type to accept 'a simple thank you,'"

I couldn't help but stare at him, I thought about what he said and shrugged, "I guess you're right,"

Eren looked at me with a big as grin on his face, "looks like I know you better than you know yourself,"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I wouldn't get too cocky,"

And that's how it went for a couple more weeks. I learned a lot about Eren, he was 24, his dad was a doctor, his mom loved to bake, his best friend was some kid that he said resembled a blond mushroom and his other best friend was his adopted sister. I told him about my friends, Erwin and Hange, but for the most part I liked to listen to him talk about himself.

He had just started working as a journalist for the city's largest newspaper company, and even though he had been working there for 2 months, he still couldn't get his sleeping schedule on track, which was why he was always running late.

I told him I was an editor at Trost Publishing Co.

"Woah! You must make a lot of money!" was his exact response.

I shrugged, "I'm well off,"

"Then why don't you live in the city? I'm sure you could afford it,"

"City life is hectic. I already work there, I don't want to live there, too,"

"Well why don't you get a car and drive to work?"

"I do have one, but I don't drive it into the city. Traffic's a bitch and parking's expensive. Not to mention I don't want to deal with people crossing streets,"

"Well I'm glad you hate the city. Otherwise, you wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting me," he smiled at me while he said that, and I had to look away or else I knew I would start smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure," it was an honest statement, but for my own amusement I made sure to make sure it sounded sarcastic. I didn't have to look at Eren to know he was doing his signature pout.

I had a love/ hate relationship with that pout. I loved it because it was incredibly adorable, I hated it for the exact same reason. It made me want to just suck in that lower lip into my mouth and nibble on it and run my tongue over it, kiss him so hard it leaves him breathless.

I had to admit I had grown to like Eren, liking him as a person was strange enough, I rarely liked anyone. But I _liked_ Eren. I wanted to take him out to dinner, or lunch, or something.

I always ended up at work either trying to force the smile off my face or frustrated because I couldn't just ask Eren out.

But I was concerned about several things. Was he even gay? Did he even like me? What if he was already in a relationship? Would he get uncomfortable if I asked him out and then stop talking to me.

I walked into my office, frustrated. Another thing had started to concern me, was age a problem for Eren? When he asked me how old I was and I said 33, he didn't so much as flinch, but changed the subject and asked me if I had any pets. I do, a cat, which Eren seemed to gush over and asked me to take pictures to show him since I didn't have any.

I must've slammed the door to my office extremely loud because it wasn't even 5 minutes later than Hange and Erwin were at my door.

"Everything alright, Levi?"

"What's wrong, Rivaille, darling?" I cringed at Hange's name for me, I blamed my mother for calling me Rivaille while I had her on speaker one day.

"What makes you two twats think there's something wrong?" I countered.

I could see a hint of concern in Erwin's eyes as he spoke, "You're moody. Some days you're like this," he gestured his hand to me, "and other days you're practically skipping and whistling,"

"Both are equally concerning," added Hange.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Come on, Ri, who is it?"

I hated Hange sometimes, "what makes you think it's someone?"

"There's no other explanation. Nothing else bothers you," Erwin said.

I sighed, "I'm too old,"

"Midlife crisis coming early?"

"No, idiot. He's 24. I'm obviously a lot older," I buried my face into my hands as Erwin and Hange took seats in front of my desks. This was going to take a while.

"Does he know how old you are?" I nodded.

"So I don't see the problem," I looked at Hange, "I mean if he had a problem with it, he would've said something, right?" she looked at Erwin for confirmation.

He nodded at her and then looked at me, "she has a point,"

"I don't know if he sees us as anything more than what we are,"

"and what are you?"

Levi cocked his head to the side, what were they? Friends? Acquaintances? "We take the train together everyday,"

"But you've talked?" they didn't seem to understand the situation. I took a deep breath and explained everything to them, every last detail.

"He totally likes you, Rivaille!" was the first thing Hange said when I finished.

"I think so," Erwin said, "I mean, he obviously has to know you're not all that nice if you won't even give up your seat to the elderly. And he chooses to talk to you,"

I didn't say anything, was it possible for him to like me? "Doesn't change the fact that I'm 9 years older than him. I mean I have my life pretty established and he's still trying to figure it out,"

"You're thinking too far ahead, darling. Just ask him out before you do anything else,"

"Alright, I'll do that soon,"

Erwin raised a big as eyebrow at me, "do you need a wingman?"

"I'm trying to get something out of this, not a fucking lay," both of them seemed to be pretty taken aback by this, "what?"

"I thought you just wanted to bang him,"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've never wanted anything serious with anyone, before,"

That was true, but Eren was different, there's so much about him that I like, I used to look forward to weekends so I wouldn't have to deal with people, but now I looked forward to weekdays so I could see Eren.

There was a knock at the door and we all looked to see Petra peek her head into my office.

"Yes, Petra?"

"You guys have a meeting with Pixis in 10 minutes,"

"We'll be right out, thank you,"

Once she had closed the door, Hange all but jumped out of her seat, "well what do you guys say we continue this very interesting conversation about our precious Levi's love interest over lunch?"

"No," I was done talking about this.

"Well take you to your favorite cafe a few blocks down," damn, Erwin for knowing me so well.

"Fine, but I won't talk about it if I don't want to,"

"Good enough! Now, come on boys, we have books and things to discuss,"

Their meeting ended up running a little long than we expected, so the cafe was crowded when we got there. Luckily the place is pretty big so I told Erwin my order and went to find us a table. I found one by the window and watched the people walk by.

"Levi?" I froze at the voice. I turned to see green eyes looking down at me.

"Hi, Eren,"

"I didn't expect to see you here,"

"I dont usually grab lunch at this time, meeting ran a little long," he nodded at me. It seemed we didn't know how to act in an unknown setting, "do you come here often?"

"At least once a week. But for whatever reason, this is my second time this week,"

I chuckled, "its Tuesday," I could see his eyes light up when I laughed.

"I just had to have another panini," he smiled down at me, "are you here by yourself?"

I shook my head, "I'm with my friends," his face seemed to fall a little. He looked like he was just about to say something when Erwin and Hange appeared behind him. I introduced them.

"Oh, Levi's told me about you two," he said.

Erwin made a confused face so I added, "we take the train together," that seemed to register in their heads.

"Oh! Levi's told us about you!"

I noticed a faint blush dust over Eren's cheeks, "he did?"

"Yeah. And he never talks about anyone," Erwin said as he sat down across from me and Hange sat down next to me. They were so obvious, leaving the seat next to me open. I could predict their next words.

"Why don't you have lunch with us?" yup.

"Oh no, I actually have to get going," he glanced at his watch, "and if I leave now, I will barely make it,"

"As always," I smirked at him as he blushed, but laughed, then he said bye to us and ran out the door.

"He is so cute! And totally into you!" Hange said as soon as the door had closed behind Eren.

"Shut up," I mumbled and started eating my food.

"Just grow some balls and ask him out," Erwin said, not even looking at me. I just continued to eat my food while Hange kept talking about how cute Eren was, as though I didn't already know.

The next day, I was waiting for the train when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Eren.

"You're early," I said. Eren had never gotten here earlier than when the train was just pulling into the station, and it wasn't supposed to come for another 5 minutes, "let me guess, they told you something at work?"

Eren shook his head, "nope, just didn't want to be in a rush today," I raised my eyebrows at him since I noticed he hadn't buttoned up his coat right, so obviously he had been in a hurry. I pointed it out to him and he blushed again, "I'm not good with buttons?" he said nervously.

I sighed and handed him my briefcase, he took it and I started to unbutton his coat, making sure to take my time.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm helping," I didn't look at him, "so are you going to tell me why you're really hear earlier?"

"I wanted to see you," he said quietly, I almost didn't hear him. My fingers stopped for a moment on the third button before they started again.

"You see me everyday,"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you...more," by now I had unbuttoned and was now back at the top, making sure to line them up right.

I was very careful when I spoke, I could feel my cheeks getting hot, "then what do you say to dinner?"

"With you?"

"With me,"

"I'd really like that,"

I let out a sigh of relief, I was finishing up the last button and I looked up at him, he was blushing harder than I had ever seen him, "tonight at 6?" he nodded, "great," I took my briefcase from him.

We stood together in silence, I have to admit, I was overjoyed. I wanted to jump up in the air and tell the guy closest to us (who always seemed to have the faint smell of clay) that I had finally grown the balls to ask out the green- eyed hottie from the train. But I wasn't that kind of person, so instead I stood there, waiting for the train. I could feel my mouth curling up in a smile and from my peripheral vision, I could see Eren wasn't even trying to hide his own smile.

I remembered to ask him for his number before he got off his stop and I texted him almost as soon as the train left his stop. (**Levi**, _Eren_)

**Hey, it's Levi, just giving you my number.**

That has to be the stupidest text ever. I groaned at myself, but there was no other way to not try to sound desperate, so I pressed send.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he texted me back, I was in my office, reading over a manuscript about a women who has a shit ton of cats who goes on a date and then falls in love with a man who both hates and is allergic to cats. This had to be the stupidest thing ever. I was going to kill Hange, she had already read this manuscript. Either she was trying to give me a slow and painful death or she was just being the worst person in the world. I thankfully put the manuscript down when I heard my phone vibrate.

_Hey. Sorry for the late reply. Barely made it to work, then apparently no one else can write this article about _How To Tell If Your Pet Secretly Hates You_. God, I hate that we have to do these pieces now._

I smiled at the text.

**At least you don't have to read an entire manuscript called 'Purrfect Date?' I'd gauge my eyes out but then that means I can't stare at yours tonight. **

Did I really just send that? I did. Wow. That has to be the worst line ever.

_Yeah, about tonight..._

Who sends a text like that? Just say what about tonight!

**Yeah...?**

_Some story just broke about the oncoming elections, which means late night tonight. I'm sorry. Can we reschedule our date?_

I stared at my phone, of course I wanted to reschedule. But that was only if he was being sincere. Maybe he just said yes on the train to lessen the awkwardness. I groaned and put my phone down, sitting back in my seat and looking at the ceiling. My phone buzzed again.

_I can probably sneak away for lunch in like 20 minutes if you're interested._

Ok, I'll agree to that, and if he someone manages to bail, I'll know he's not really into me. God, I'm a 33 year old grown as man, but I was acting like a 17 year old teenage girl.

**I'll treat you to a panini at Cafe Wall Maria.**

_A man after my own heart, I'm swooning._

I was trying to come up with something clever to say, but Hange decided she wanted to walk in.

**See you in 20**. Send.

"Rivaille, who are you texting. You seemed to be smiling. It wouldn't happen to be Eren, would it?"

I contemplated telling her, I was just about to tell her that yes, it was Eren, but I glanced down at my desk and saw the stupid manuscript, "it's none of your business," I stood up and grabbed my jacket, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lunch," I walked right past her before she could say another word.

I was almost to the cafe when I started to think that I should have at least humored Hange a little bit, Eren did say 20 minutes, and it had only been 5. I rounded the corner and I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Eren nearing the door. I called out to him. He spotted me and jogged to walk the rest of the way with me

"Levi! Hi! You're early," he teased.

"I should be saying that to you,"

"I wanted to see you,"

I couldn't help the strange feeling in my stomach, "you were going to see me anyway," I walked ahead of him into the cafe.

"Yes, but now I get to see you more," he smiled down at me as we waited in line.

"So, I have such pretty eyes you wouldn't gauge yours out?" he asked as soon as we were seated with our food.

I knew what he was talking about, but I chose to act as though I didn't. I cocked my head to the side and stared into his eyes. They really were something else, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Come on, in the text you said my eyes are pretty,"

I smirked, "I remember no such thing,"

He began to pat his pockets, probably looking for his phone, 'yeah, I'll show you," he patted each pocket again.

"Left your phone at the office?" I took a bite of my panini.

"I might've, guess I was in such a rush to get over here, I forgot it," he looked up at me sheepishly, I smiled at him.

"So you're forgetful, lucky, and have some nice as eyes. I feel like I know you already,"

He pointed a finger at me, "there! You said it!"

"Said what?"

"That I have nice eyes,"

"I said you're forgetful and lucky,"

"And after that?"

"I feel as though I know you,"

"You can't even admit you said I have nice eyes?" he finally started to eat some of his own panini.

"I can't admit to something I didn't say,"

"I don't like you," I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Then why are we on a lunch date?"

I smirked as his blush, "ok, I lied about not liking you,"

"I lied, too,"

"About?"

I knew he was expecting me to say something about his eyes, "I do have pictures of my cat,"

I laughed as he practically jumped in his seat, "lemme see!"

And that's how we spent the rest of the hour, me showing Eren pictures of my cat and teasing him every chance I could. His laughter was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh every time I could. He had a distinct blush on his face the entire time and it got deeper every time I teased him.

Even though I had a few blocks to walk back to the office, I was still smiling by the time I got back, and that was all thanks to a small date I had with Eren.

**There will be a second chapter up in the next couple days so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys I wanted to have this chapter out AT MOST one week after I had posted the first chapter. And now it's been more than 2. Oops! Its really my own fault I got a sudden bout of inspiration and started like 4 things at once and then school happened and things had to be delayed. But here is the chapter now. And I will warn that there is smut, which I planned to have since I started writing the story, hence the M rating. Enjoy!**

For 3 weeks, Eren and I took the train together as we had been doing every morning, and then a couple times a week we would have lunch at Cafe Wall Maria together. Those were the days I looked forward to the most.

We texted all the time, you would think that since i saw him every morning and then we would text, that we would run out of things to talk about, but we never did. Eren was always telling me about the stories he had to write for the newspaper and I would tell him about the manuscripts I'd have to read.

We found out we didn't actually live all that far away from each other, just about half a mile. Which explained why I was running around the kitchen trying to make sure I had everything to make lasagna.

Eren had texted me earlier that his roommate was away at his grandfather's house for the weekend, so he had no one to eat dinner with.

_I think I'm just going to order take out. Do you know any good Italian places that deliver?_ He had said.

**You could come over and I'll make us some lasagna **were my exact words. I hadn't made lasagna is ages, I didn't even know if I still remembered how to make it. But I wanted to see Eren, it was Sunday and I hadn't seen him Friday because he spent the day interviewing people for a story he had to write.

I checked to make sure I had lasagna noodles and I did, but I was still missing the tomatoes and cheese. How could I not have tomatoes and cheese? I sighed, stores were still open Sunday afternoons, right? Wait, no. Shit, they closed earlier. I looked at the time, it was 5:23 pm. Most stores closed at either 6 or 7, so if I leave now I would be able to make it.

Through my thought process, I had thrown on my jacket I had left draped over a chair and grabbed my keys and wallet from their place near the door. I ran out and got into my car and drove to the little supermarket near my apartment. I was looking for my favorite coffee, since I was already here, might as well grab some of the other things I was missing, when I heard my name. I turned to see Eren.

"Oh, hey," I said, slightly surprised. He was always sneaking up behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

I pointed to my cart that was just a couple feet away from us, "I realized I was missing a few things for the lasagna and now I'm just getting other things I needed,"

"You could have just told me, I wouldn't have wanted you to go through the trouble,"

I chuckled a little at his obvious nervousness, "I had to go shopping anyway, I missing some basic food staples,"

I saw him glance at my cart, "I wasn't aware that gummy bears and chocolate syrup were basic food staples," he joked.

I felt my face grow hot, those were such childish things to buy, but I couldn't help it, gummy bears were delicious and who doesn't like chocolate milk, "I'm a grown man, I can buy whatever I want," I ended up saying.

Eren held his hands up, "I'm not judging, it's just funny, I guess. I don't even see people my age buying those things," I felt slightly offended, "but I mean, I did come here to buy $20 worth of chocolate so I don't really think I'm one to judge," he held up his basket and that's when I realized he really did have about $20 worth in there.

"You're more of a child than I am, at least I have some control," I teased

"I do have control! This lasts me a good two weeks," I raised my eyebrow at him, "Ok maybe just one. But I do have a roommate, so he obviously has some"

"Which I assume isn't completely aware of this habit of yours, and you give him maybe one chocolate bar out of everything you're buying,"

He squinted his eyes at me, "you're good, are you sure you're not some psychic or something?"

I chuckled at his question, "I can assure you I'm not or I would've known to make sure I had all the ingredients for lasagna ahead of time,"

"So you're really making the lasagna?"

"I said I would, wouldn't I?"

"Well, can I help?" he was nervous again, I could tell by the way he kept shifting his weight on either foot," I feel bad making you do it by yourself,"

"You're not making me," I assured him.

"Can I still help?"

I smiled at him, "sure, Eren,"

He smiled back at me, "great! Are you ready to go or are you still going to look for some cookie dough ice cream," I knew he was attempting to tease me.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am kind of running low on ice cream, but I prefer mint chocolate chip,"

"Oh my god, me too! I just cookie dough because everyone always thinks it's strange when I say my favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip!"

"Woah there, Eren," he was getting too excited, "calm down," I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to my cart. There was no real reason in me grabbing him, since it was only a few feet, other than the fact that I simply wanted to, but I had to let go of him so I could steer the cart, "let's go get some ice cream," he squealed in delight as he walked beside me to the ice cream aisle.

A few hours later, the lasagna had been made, eaten, and enjoyed. The only problem was that my kitchen was a complete and utter mess. Eren, apparently, had never cooked anything in his life before.

"Hey! My mother just never took the time to teach us how to cook," he told me when I told him he had made a mess of my kitchen. His "help" was him spilling everything and managing to get pasta sauce in his hair, how? I have no idea. But I have to admit, it was entertaining to watch and I found myself having fun while I cooked for the first time. I always found cooking to be something I just had to do, I never thought I'd actually have fun doing it. I wasn't even angry or the least bit frustrated like I would've been if it were someone else.

"So what did you do when you got hungry?"

"Ordered take out, asked my mom, or now that I live with Armin, I bother him until he feeds me,"

"You're like a child," I took a dish cloth and started to wipe down the surface of the counter which was where most of the mess laid.

He stuck his tongue out at me, further proving my point, "I can make a killer bowl of cereal though,"

"Oh wow, I'm really impressed. I feel like I should demand tv networks to give you your own show,"

"Haha very funny, but now I have you to cook for me," he bumped his hip into mine as he grabbed another dish cloth and started to clean with me.

"I wasn't aware that came with being your friend," I swear I saw his hand stop for a split second before continuing to pick up sauce and cheese with the cloth.

"Right, friend," there was something behind his tone I couldn't quite place. I was about to ask him when he spoke again, "so are you going to kick me out now or can we have some ice cream?" he smiled widely at me.

"Well I _was_ going to _literally_ kick you out, but if you want ice cream, I guess I can indulge you for a bit," I made sure to smile at him while I said it so he would know I was joking, I was still thinking about his tone from before.

"You're such as ass, did you know that, Levi?" he said with a grin

"It might have been brought up a couple times in my life," I was looking for some bowls to eat the ice cream from when Eren shoved a couple spoons in my face.

"This is all we need, Levi," he opened the freezer and took out the ice cream and gave it to me. He grabbed my free hand with his and then steered me to my couch in the living room. It was nice, his hand was warm, the complete opposite of my other hand that was cold due to the ice cream.

"I've never actually eaten it out the tub before," I said once we were settled down on the couch and I had the tv on a channel showing FRIENDS reruns. We were sat with our arms and thighs touching, our feet resting on the coffee table.

"Well I'm glad I could experience this first with you," I turned to him and chuckled as I put another spoonful onto my mouth, "what?"

"Just the way you worded it sounded funny," I managed to say as the ice cream melted in my mouth.

Eren thought about what he said for a second and then he was blushing, "I didn't mean it like that, Levi! You perv!" he moved back a little so he would have room to swat my arm before resuming his place.

"You know, that hurt my feelings more than it hurt my arm," I said, trying to sound hurt.

Eren had gone back to watching the television, "I guess you're not as tough as you thought you were then,"

"Shut up," I mumbled, which only made him chuckle.

We continued to watch FRIENDS in silence, except for some laughs here and there, until a commercial break a couple episodes later when Eren asked me where my cat was.

"He's in my room," we had abandoned the ice cream and it was slowly melting on the coffee table

"Why? I wanna see him,"

"Because he likes to jump up on the counter when I'm cooking. And he probably would've had his fur all in the ice cream if I had let him out,"

"Can you take him out, please," he grabbed my arm with one hand and slipped his other into my hand, "pretty please," he said and gave me the best puppy eyes I had ever seen.

I swear he could've asked me to do anything at that moment and I would have agreed. Kick a puppy? Ok. Rob a bank? Great, which one? Shave Erwin's eyebrows in his sleep? Well, I would probably do that one anyway, but still.

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds longer before replying, "fine, you can get her. I'll put the ice cream away," he let go of my hands only to clap them in sheer delight as he jumped off the couch. I followed him up and grabbed the tub.

"Where is your room?"

I pointed towards the hallway, "down the hall, second door on your right," I made my way into the kitchen and I noticed that we did a crap job of cleaning it, so I finished putting all the leftovers and the wiped down the counter again before I realized it had been about 10 minutes and Eren hadn't come back.

I made my way to my room and saw that Eren wasn't in there, neither was my cat.

"Eren?" I called, "Peach?"

"Are you calling me Peach, now?" I heard Eren respond from behind the bathroom door. I moved over closer to it and leaned on the wall next to the door.

"No, that's my cat's name, _sweetie,"_

"Oh is tha- FUCK!" I heard a thud and it made me jump, "I'm okay!"

"Eren, what's going on?" he didn't reply for about a minute, I was thinking yo myself how much I was attached to the door because I was about to kick it open.

Luckily, Eren opened the door. As soon as he did, he sheepishly covered his hand with the other and I saw the first aid kit on the counter, "what happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't think Peach likes me," he raised his right hand up and I saw he had a cut right through his palm.

"What the fuck, Peach?" I grabbed Eren's good hand and led him to sit on the side of the tub so I could patch him up. The contents inside the first aid kit were not where they were supposed to go, obviously the source of the thud. I grabbed an antiseptic wipe packet and opened it, Eren pulled his hand back when I was just about to clean his hand with it.

"It's gonna sting," he pouted.

"No it's not," I lied.

"Yes it will,"

"Would you prefer we do this the civil way or are you going to run away and I have to chase you around with a spray bottle full of alcohol?"

"Well _preferably_, none of those options,"

I grabbed his hand and placed it in front of me, "well those are your two options,"

"I kind of want to take my chances with the second one but I'm afraid your cat will find me, so I guess I'll go with the first one," he sighed.

"Good," I smirked at him and then began to gently dab the wound with the wipe, he winced.

"Peach!" I called out.

"Levi, no, stop, please," Eren said, he kept moving to the side of the tub until he was practically pressed up against the wall.

"She's not going to do anything if I'm here. Peach!" I saw Eren's eyes widen at the door before I actually heard Peach, "tsk tsk, come here kitty,"

I wasn't really sure how it happened, but a couple seconds later I landed on the tub on top of Eren. He groaned from under me.

"What happened?" I asked him

"I got scared and I instinctively moved back and then I started falling back and you were still grabbing my arm so I grabbed you back and well...we fell in," he was blushing hard as he spoke.

I knew I should've gotten up right then and there but I figured I might as well take advantage of this position for a little while longer. I moved so I was straddling his stomach and reached over to grab the first aid kit from the counter and set it on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked me when I grabbed his hand again.

"I don't have to worry about you running away now. So I might as well finish,"

"Okay," his blush was reaching his neck now and I smiled at that.

"I thought we got past your whole scratching people for no reason, Peach," she was now standing next to the tub with her front paws over the edge.

"She's going to jump on my face, I can see it in her eyes, that's what she wants to do," Eren said.

"Is that true, Peach?" I jokingly asked her, she meowed back.

Eren jolted up as much as he could with me still on him, "see! I told you!"

I put my hand on his shoulder to lower him back down and took hold of his hand again, the wound wasn't too bad, a band aid was all he really needed, "ok, so do you want a regular band aid or a Hello Kitty one?"

"Why do you have Hello Kitty?" Eren started laughing, his laughter making the first aid kit on his chest move.

"I have a clumsy niece,"

Eren still chuckled a bit, "I'll take a regular one please,"

"Nope, you're getting Hello Kitty," I took the box and took out the largest square band aid and placed it over his scratch, "there all better,"

I got off of him and helped him to his feet. We awkwardly just stood in the bathtub until I stepped out and started fixing the things in the first aid like how I had them before. Peach had left to probably take a nap somewhere.

"You know Levi," Eren said, he stood next to me while I arranged the things, "I expected to be under you at some point tonight, but that was not what I had in mind,"

I was surprised at his sudden boldness, "you expected it, huh?"

"Well more like I hoped for it," he confessed.

I abandoned the first aid kit to turn to him and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down to connect our lips. I could tell he was surprised by the slow movement of his lips against mine and his hesitation to wrap his arms around me, I could feel his fingers on my waist, but only barely. I decided to show him exactly how much I wanted this by moving my hands from his shirt to wrap around his neck. I brought him down even more and bit hard on his lip, he immediately began to return the hungry kiss and his arms snaked their way around my waist, pressing our bodies even closer together.

When we pulled back to breathe, he was panting, "I was hoping for that too," I said. He smiled widely at me and grabbed my hand, leading me out the bathroom and towards my room.

We got to the edge of the bed and he turned around to kiss me again, but before our lips could connect I pushed him back so he fell onto the bed, I crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs. We shared another breathtaking kiss before I moved down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Levi?" his voice came out a strangled moan. I hummed against his skin, "is this really happening,"

I pulled back long enough to say, "it really is happening," and I went back to working on his neck, moving down to his collarbones to gently bite at them.

"I can't believe it, it's just tha-," he groaned when I slipped my hands underneath his shirt to roam around his torso, "it's just that, you're older than me," I froze at his words, so he did have a problem with it.

"I see," I sat back. I wasn't too sure what to do now. He had said he wanted this, but he had a problem with my age. Of course he did. I lifted one of my knees so I could swing it over and get off of him, but he put his hand on said leg and kept me in place.

"I might have worded that wrong," he was trying to smile, lessen the awkward.

I crossed my arms, "well, word it better," I offered.

"It's not so much that you're older than me, it's that I'm younger than you,"

"Ok...?" I said, not quite following.

I was surprised when he shot up so he was sitting up, I was still on his thighs, my arms uncrossed and his wrapped around my waist.

"I'm afraid you'll come to think I'm too immature for you,"

I wanted to laugh, apparently he had doubts about his age as well, "I do think you're immature," his face fell and he refused to look at me, "but I've thought that since the first day I let you sit next to me on the train, and here we are," I captured his lips in mine and kissed him. He let my tongue slip into his mouth and I rolled it around his, he moaned when I bit his tongue ever so lighty.

"So you don't have a problem with _my_ age?" I asked him when we pulled apart.

He moved back and gave me a look of disbelief, "what? No of course not! I was more so concerned that you would think I was just some bratty kid,"

"I do think that," I teased. I used my knees to push his forward so he was on his back again.

"You're an asshole," he said. I hummed in agreement and kissed his lips before I moved to his jaw, then to his neck. My hands returned to their place under his shirt, I traced my fingers over his muscles. I couldn't wait to see him shirtless, his skin was so smooth and could feel he was muscular, but not so much so it became overwhelming, he was just perfect.

I could feel his hands moving down my shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. I moved mine to undo his belt and jeans. I let my hand grace over the bulge in his pants and I continued to trail up. I moved my hands to pull his shirt up. He lifted his upper body to help me get it off of him and I couldn't help but stare as his own hands pushed my shirt down my shoulders and arms.

His body was so well defined, I could see the contours of his muscles against his tanned skin. I wanted to kiss every part of him, and I intend to, but maybe just not tonight.

Once my shirt had been thrown somewhere I felt his hands working in my own jeans. When they were undone, I lifted myself on my knees and he helped me out of them, along with my boxers. His came next.

I lowered myself down onto him and our erections rubbed against each other, causing us to both let out a breathy moan. I wrapped one hand around both our lengths and worked it up and down at a steady pace until we were both fully hard. I loved the way he moaned my name every time I swiped my thumb across the slit. I wanted nothing more than to hear him moan my name over and over again.

I moved my free hand up his body and then stuck two fingers into his gaping mouth. He immediately grabbed a hold of my wrist and his mouth closed around my fingers. His eyes half lidded as he looked at me. I moaned when he pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth and I could feel his tongue circling each one, making sure they were wet and slick enough.

Once I deemed them well enough, I reluctantly removed my fingers and circled them around his tight ring of muscles. His mouth opened again in a silent moan. His hand went to join mine and after a couple strokes I removed mine. Leaving his to pump our shafts, his hand was much larger than mine, so he could cover more, and it felt so _good_.

I positioned myself so I was leaning on one forearm, my mouth nipping at the skin right under his ear, my finger still circling, not entering yet.

"Levi, please," he moaned.

I chuckled at his eagerness, "I'm the asshole, yet yours seems to be begging for me,"

He stopped the movement of his hands and burst out laughing, "that has to be the worst thing anyone has ever said to me during sex," I chuckled along with his laughter. It was really bad.

I slowly began to insert my index finger and his laughter stopped mid laugh to turn into a moan, "_oh_ _god_," his hands flew to my biceps and his nails dug into my skin.

When my finger was fully enclosed in his warmth, I bit at his earlobe and lowered my voice, "well if that's the worst, then I guess I'll just have to give you the best fuck you've ever had," I felt the shiver go down his body.

"Oh god, Levi, yes, _please_,"

I moved my finger in and out of him slowly, biting and licking his neck as I did so until he was begging for more.

His pleasure filled moans filled my ears when I added a second finger and made a scissoring motion, preparing him for what was to come.

"I'm ready, Levi. Please, ahhhhuuhh, give it to me,"

I wasn't going to be one to deny the gorgeous boy under me, I removed my fingers and pumped my cock a couple times, it was already pretty slick with the lubrication from our precum, I hoped it would be enough as I positioned it to his hole and pressed the tip of it against him, not putting it in yet.

Eren wrapped his legs around me waist and dug his knees into the small of my back, pushing me in so the head of my cock was inside him. We both moaned at the sudden movement.

I slowly pressed the rest of the way inside him, not wanting to hurt him, but Eren obviously didn't care. As soon as I was fully inside, he began rocking his hips, "_move,"_ he told me.

I pulled out slowly, then thrust back in slowly. I could tell he wanted me to go faster, but I didn't want to hurt him. I gradually began to go faster until the only think you could hear was the slap of skin against skin and our moans filling the room.

I continued to thrust at a hard and fast pace, but changed the angles until I heard him scream my name in utter bliss. I smirked and made sure to thrust hard as I aimed for his prostate. He was withering underneath me, unintelligible sounds leaving his mouth.

I pulled out of him completely and he whined, and made that beautiful pout, "turn over," I told him.

It was almost comical how fast he flipped over onto his stomach, his chest and face pressed against the pillow under him and his ass up in the air. He wiggled his hips in the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I wasted no time in gripping his waist and pushing back into him.

I could go much deeper in this position and it was evident how much Eren liked it. It felt so good to be inside him, he was so tight and hot around me. It felt even better to know he wanted this just as much as I did. He was pushing back with every thrust, every now and then I could understand the words leaving his mouth. "_Levi. More. S'good. Fast. Hard,_" but for the most part it was gibberish.

I bent over him so my front met his back as I continued to thrust. His legs were giving out and he was panting loudly now, I knew he was close. I was close. I kissed his back and moved my hand to wrap around his length.

As soon as I matched my strokes with my thrusts, Eren was making muffled sounds and I could only assume he was biting the pillow.

"Let me hear you Eren," I said before I made a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. He let out a scream and I continued to pound relentlessly into him. At this point, I was sure my neighbors could hear, but I didn't give a single fuck. All I cared about was giving this beautiful man the best fuck he'd ever had.

It wasn't long before my thrusts lost their rhythm and I was so close to the edge. I moaned Eren's name right before I bit into his shoulder to muffle my own screams. He tasted of salt and after a while, iron. I licked away the blood from the bite mark I had given him and bit him in another spot. He moaned my name the loudest he had so far tonight and came around my hand, I kept stroking him, milking him until he had nothing else to give. His entire body convulsing and shaking.

His orgasm made him squeeze around me and I came seconds after he did. He moved his hips in a circle motion, helping me ride out my own orgasm. As soon as I was done, I pulled out of him, not wanting to crush him. He whimpered when I pulled out of him with a squelching sound. His legs gave out as he fell completely onto my bed. I fell beside him and watched him as he panted loudly, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Oh fuck," he said as soon as he was able to speak.

I smiled at him, "good?"

"Fucking amazing," he said. He scooted over so his arm was thrown around my torso and his head was resting on my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and ignored the fact that we were both covered in sweat and semen and kissed his forehead. I grabbed the edge of the sheets that had become loosened off the bed from our activities and shuffled so it was wrapped around out lower bodies.

Eren hummed against my chest and moved so he could place a quick kiss on my shoulder. His fingers started tracing circles over my abs.

"You know for an old guy, you sure are pretty well in shape," he teased.

"You know for a bratty kid, you sure do moan a lot," he lightly slapped my stomach and I chuckled at the sting.

We heard a meow come from somewhere near the door and although I sat up slightly to see Peach, Eren was scrambling from the bed and I had to grab him by the arm before he completely fell off the bed.

"You do realize if you were to fall off the bed, it'd be a real struggle for you to get back up here right?" I told him.

"No it wouldn't," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him and let go of his arm and kicked him off the bed. He fell with a thud and I could see the from his neck up as he sat next to the bed.

"Well?" I said, smirking.

"I actually quite like it here. You're floor is very nice,"

"You can't feel your legs can you?"

"Not at all,"

I chuckled and got up, but instead of walking to Eren I walked past him to my dresser to pull out a pair of boxers. I slipped them on and asked him if he wanted a pair, when he nodded, I tossed him a pair and laughed as he struggled to get them on.

"Some help would be nice," he directed his pout to me and I couldn't help but walk over to him and pick him up. I sat him on the edge of the bed and helped him pull the boxers up. Then I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself off. I wet a towel and took it back to help Eren clean off. I noticed he was blushing so I kissed his cheek.

I was about to tease him when I felt something soft against my leg and looked down to find Peach was rubbing her head against my shin. Eren's eyes opened wide in fear. I left the towel fall to the floor and I picked up Peach. I grabbed her from around her belly with both hands and shoved her face in front of Eren's, he leaned back.

"Why are you afraid of her, she's an angel," I held her closer to me and she rubbed her head against my cheek and purred, "see?"

"She scratched me!"

"Did you do something to her?"

"No! She was sleeping and I-,"

"You don't touch her when she's sleeping," I informed him, I put Peach on his lap and his entire body became tense.

"I didn't know that," he whispered, "you should've told me,"

"You don't have to whisper, Eren," I grabbed his hand and placed it in Peach and made a stroking motion against her back. She purred and rubbed her head against Eren's abdomen, "see, she likes you,"

Eren smiled a ridiculously large smile and his eyes twinkles when he looked up at me. I couldn't resist and I kissed him. I almost immediately heard a hiss followed by Eren flinching. I pulled back and saw Peach glaring at him, a cut on his abs.

"I think she's jealous," Eren groaned.

I picked up Peach from his lap and scowled at her, "there's no need for violence, Peach," I looked at Eren, "I'll be right back,"

I went to the living room and set Peach down on the couch, knowing she would stay there and sleep. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit again.

When I was back to the room, I noticed Eren had laid back down on the bed, one arm draped over his eyes. I walked over to him and straddled his thighs.

Without removing his arm he spoke, "this seems to be happening a lot," he chuckled.

I smiled but didn't say anything. I took an antiseptic wipe and I could see him clenching his teeth in anticipation. I leaned over his body, careful not to touch his cut and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Or at least I meant to, but Eren wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his mouth, giving me access I didn't particularly ask for, but definitely wanted. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we kissed for a while before I slid my tongue along his lower lip and pressed the wipe against his cut. He hissed in slight pain.

"Sorry," I told him, kissing his lips quickly and then sitting back to clean the wound.

"That stings," he whined.

"Shush, do you want it to get infected,"

"No," he pouted. I bit my lip and looked at his cut so I wouldn't be tempted to kiss him again and finished cleaning his wound. It wasn't deep, just long. I took a gauze strip and taped it with some adhesive tape. Then I took a hello kitty regular band aid and placed it over the gauze.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Not at all," I smirked and bent down to kiss him again before I laid down next to him so we could resume our previous position.

"Are you going to kock me out?" he asked with a yawn.

I laughed at his question, "No, Eren, I'm not going to kick you out, let's sleep, ok?"

"Ok," he said softly, almost immediately his breathing became even and I could feel it against my neck. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

When my alarm went off in the morning, I didn't even let it ring a second time before I was already pressing off. Eren hadn't even moved at the sound, his arms still wrapped around me. I slowly and carefully removed myself from him. He didn't so much as flinch. I was beginning to understand why hr was always late, he was a heavy sleeper.

I took a shower and when I came back, Eren was still fast asleep. The covers pulled all the way over him so I could just see his outline. I pulled the covers back and he grabbed them and pulled them back over him.

I sighed and walked to my dresser to pick up a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on. Then I picked out my outfit for the day.

"Eren, you need to wake up. You still need to go home and change. You have a job remember?" I said as I grabbed a white dress shirt and buttoned it up.

Eren groaned from his place on my bed, "can we just not go to work and cuddle all day?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. We're adults who need to work," he groaned again, "come on, I'll make you breakfast and then drive you home so you can get ready. Then I'll drive us to work,"

"I thought you didn't like driving into the city," he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

I shrugged, "one day won't kill me," I picked a tie and put it on.

"That's a good look for you," I looked down at what I was wearing, a dress shirt, a tie, and boxers. I lifted an eyebrow at him, "it's hot," he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and finished getting dressed. While I made breakfast, Eren took a shower and I fed Peach. Then as soon as we finished, we were out the door and in my car.

I was waiting for Eren outside his apartment building for about five minutes when he called me.

"Levi," he was whispering, "can you come up here?"

"Are you ok? Why are you whispering?" I was beginning to panic. Had someone broken in? I hadn't seen anyone go in since we got here.

"Can you just hurry please?" he gave me the apartment number and I immediately got out the car and ran to his apartment. The door was open and I cautiously walked inside.

"Levi?" I heard him and followed his voice until I found him in what I assumed to be his room on top of his bed, completely unharmed. I relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he pointed to the wall next to his bedroom door where I stood and when I turned around, all I saw was a spider, "are you serious?"

"Kill it, Levi," Eren whined, shifting his weight on his feet.

I chuckled and walked out the room. I heard him call out my name, "don't leave me with that thing!"

I walked into the living room and grabbed two magazines from the coffee table and went back. Eren sighed in relief when he saw me reenter the room, "oh thank god, I thought you abandoned me,"

"Never, Eren," I walked over to the spider and positioned one magazine directly underneath it, "open the window," he quickly did as I asked and then jumped back onto the bed. I used the second magazine to get the spider onto the one underneath it and then very carefully walked over to the window. I shook the spider onto the outside window pane and then closed the window again.

As soon as the window was closed, I felt arms wrap around me, "thank you for getting rid of that monster,"

"It was a spider Eren," I felt him kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," he said before letting me go and walking to his closet. He pulled out some random clothes and then grabbed my hand, "ok let's go,"

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked as I was dragged out the apartment

"I'll change in the car, dont worry I've done it before,"

"Do you change in all the guys' cars that you meet on public transportation after you have sex with them?" we were walking side by side now down the stairs.

"Pretty much, yeah," I sent him a joking glare that only made him laugh, "no," he continued, "on days I wake up extra late, my roommate drives me to the train station and I change in his car. I'm practically a pro," by now we had made it to my car and I opened the door for him and his armful of clothing.

By the time I had gotten in on the driver's side, he had already changed his shirt. I internally cursed at myself for not being fast enough to see him shirtless again.

I had to concentrate hard when I heard him working off his belt. I couldn't allow myself to become distracted while I was driving, so I hummed along to the tune of the song on the radio and tried to ignore the gorgeous man undressing next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is pretty smutty right from the start...**

I was laying on my bed in total darkness, I wasn't even ashamed to admit I was laying here and missing Eren. We had been dating for four months now and with dates on weekend and our daily train rides, I was used to seeing him everyday. He was gone for two weeks for a story for the paper and I missed him a lot. He called me a couple times and we texted a lot. We even skyped once but it wasn't the same as having him tangible and next to me.

I heard a knock on the door and was convinced it was Hange with another crazy dream she couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me about. I was more than surprised when I opened the door to find Eren standing on the other side. I barely managed to say his name before his lips were on mine as I was being pushed into my apartment. I faintly heard the door close as I was being pushed down into the couch and he straddled my lap.

His lips were at my neck and his hands undoing my shirt. How I had missed having him this close to me.

"I missed you so much," he said, every word followed by either a kiss or a bite at my exposed neck.

"Missed you too," I said. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and brought it up to take it off. I put my hands on his hips and encouraged him to grind his hips down against mine. We both let out a breathy moan, "I didn't expect you to be back until next week,"

"Me neither," he moaned when I started to thrust up a little, we were both clothed from waist down and the friction was just right, not yet too much.

"But here I am," he said, I saw him give me a smirk right before his eyes shut and he moaned again.

I had undone his jeans, but rather then slip them off, I slid my hands through the back to knead his ass. I loved his ass so much, and he knew that. He arched his back and his nails dug into my chest, my shirt long gone by now.

"Yes you are," I took the opportunity that his head was thrown back to nibble at his neck. I moved one of my hands closer to his hole, I was only a little surprised by what I found there. I was sucking hard on a spot at his neck, it had been a week, all my old marks had faded away already. I bit down hard and pulled out the plug from his ass. Then I shoved it back in.

His moan was sinful and I wanted to hear more of it, I wanted him to moan my name.

"Did you prepare yourself for me?" I asked. The answer was obvious but I liked to listen to him try to form coherent words, but too taken by lust to be able to.

"Yes, I- nggha, I- hhyyaa, I was playing with, yes, right theeeere, with my-yy-self," the entire time Eren spoke, I continued to suck marks onto his neck and worked the plug in and out of him, angling it so that it would brush next to his prostate but not actually touch it.

"Why didn't you come earlier? You know I'm always happy to play with you," I emphasized my point by thrusting the plug against his prostate a couple times before angling it away again.

He whimpered, "I tho-ought, you'd be sleeping, ahhh, but then I couldn't wai-aiit," he pressed his forehead to my shoulder when I pulled out his dick with my other hand. I moved the cock ring up and down about an inch every time.

"My naughty boy," I said. I stopped playing with the plug, but left it in. I pushed at his ass so he would start grinding again, he had stopped when I first started to play with it.

"Didn't want to cum on my way over," he said. His hands were at the top of my pajama bottom and we moved together to slip them off. Then his.

When we were settled again, our erections pressed against each other. I moaned, I had really missed Eren. I missed everything, including being able to feel every inch of his skin against mine. I moved the cock ring up and off his shaft and then my hand was replaced by both of his, covering both of us and pumping our erections together.

Both my hands were back on his ass, maneuvering his hips. His lips were kissing the side of my face until I moved to face him to connect our mouths. It was sloppy from the beginning, he was panting hand and moaning against my mouth. It wasn't so much a kiss than it was us just moaning into the others mouth. I bit at his lips, his tongue, drawing out more moans.

"Levi, please," he moaned. I knew what he was asking for, I wanted it already, too.

"I got you, baby," I said. I slowly pulled the plug out of his hole and he reached into the drawer of the table beside the couch to pull out the bottle of lube. He handed it to me and attacked my neck once again. I coated three fingers in lube and slid in two of them. He took them in pretty easy, and as soon as I began to move them in and his, his hips were moving to fuck himself back on them.

I inserted the third finger and opened them up as I moved them in and out to get him open enough to take me. His hands had stopped and were gripping my shoulders to give him leverage to fuck himself.

"I'm ready, Levi," I loved when he said my name. I loved that I was the person who was able to make him say it with so much need and lust behind those two syllables.

I kissed his cheek and pulled my fingers out. He whimpered but then adjusted himself so he was kneeling above me. I took some more lube and rubbed it on my dick. I held the base and nodded. He returned the nod and began to sink down.

He whimpered again when he was fully sitting on my lap. He experimentally rolled his hips and I dug my hands into them to control myself, I knew I would be leaving bruises but that was nothing new, the old ones had already faded away, much to my dismay.

He used his knees to move himself up and then bring himself back down. He went little by little and started out slowly. I knew he liked to work up to going hard and rough, but it was difficult to not thrust up into him. I kissed at his chest and lapped at his nipples to distract myself. I felt him move up until only the head of my dick was still in him. I expected him to go back down slow, but he let himself fall and I was sheathed in his hot and wet hole a lot faster than I expected. My head fell back and I knew I moaned his name.

He did it again and again. Going harder and faster everytime. I started to meet him with hard thrusts and he moaned even louder.

It was late and I knew my neighbors could probably hear it, but I gave zero shits. I wanted then to hear. I wanted them to see us together when we would leave my apartment and I wanted them to know that they would never be able to make him scream like I could. I wanted them to envy the fact that I had a beautiful and sexy boyfriend who loved me just as much as I loved him.

I could tell when he started to grow tired but he kept going, trying to go harder and I met him, trying to go deeper. I grabbed his hips and angled him before he fell back down. He screamed my name, the loudest he had been all night and I smirked as I guided his hips up and down my length, hitting his prostate every single time.

"So clo-loose," he said.

I nodded and moved one of my hands to his erection and started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. His head fell back and his back arched even more and he continued to repeat my name over and over again.

I could feel him clenching around me. He started to grind his hips every time he went down and before he lifted himself again. It felt like heaven being inside Eren. So hot and tight.

"You feel so good," my breaths were labored and I knew that, but I kept talking as I panted, "so hot, I missed you so much. Missed this," I punctuated my words with an extra hard thrust up and a tighter hold of his dick as I continued to stroke him.

He clenched around me so hard I wasn't sure I was still able to keep moving in and out of him. He came hard into my hand and some of it landed on my chest. He rolled his hips even more and I followed him, and kept thrusting into him to help him ride it out.

I could feel myself so close as well. The sweat on our bodies making it hard to get a good grip on his hips now.

"Levi, baby, cum inside me please," Eren said. His voice was like a poison to me, it was hoarse from all the screaming he had done, and that made him sound so much more sexier, "I want to feel you inside me. I missed it so much. A toy is nothing compared to you, please. I need to feel you so bad," he whined and moaned as he spoke. I knew he was sensitive, but he kept going. He clenched around me when he would go down. His lips moved to my neck and bit down hard.

My thrusts had no rhythm now but he continued to move with me.

"Baby, please," he said before an extremely hard bite to my shoulder. I threw my head back and stopped my thrusts, I moaned loudly as I came inside him. He rolled his hips a few time to help me through my orgasm, and continued to lift and drop himself for a couple seconds afterwards.

I wrapped my arms around him as he fell against my chest, his arm wrapped around my neck and his head resting on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until our breathing was somewhat back to normal.

He sat up a little bit and looked at me, his hair was matted to his forehead and he smiled at me. He looked so cute, I leaned in to give him a proper kiss hello.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I brought him back down to lay like we were before and I kissed the top of his head. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes, "we should clean up and get to bed," I offered.

"In a bit," he wrapped his arms tighter around me and I knew there was no way I would be moving any time soon, "how was take the train by yourself?"

"It sucked. Mrs 'my-son's-a-doctor' kept trying to talk to me,"

"Ooooooo, she should know better," Eren sat up to look at me as we talked. Neither one of us mentioned the fact that we were covered in cum and I was still inside him, "what did she say?"

"She asked me where you were and I told her you were away for work,"

"And?" both of us knew her well enough to know that she hadn't just dropped the conversation then.

"She said it was okay to admit you broke up with me. Then she proceeded to say that if I wanted you back I should practice smiling more," I knew I made the same face I made when she told me because Eren chuckled.

"What did you do?" he touched the bite mark he had made and showed me the blood of his finger when he pulled it back. He licked it off his finger and then licked at the bite. I hissed at the sting and he apologized.

I started running my fingers along his thighs lightly and continued on with our conversation, "well I contemplated pushing her off the train at the next stop. But I asked her how her son was and then put on my headphones and texted you,"

"I was wondering why you texted me so early," he sat up again, "did she notice you weren't paying attention to her?"

"I don't even think she realized when I got off,"

"I know I got you off," Eren said as he rolled his hips against mine. I fought to hold back a groan.

"And you said I'm the one that makes the bad sexual innuendos," I smirked.

Eren just shrugged, "I guess we both can be equally bad," he rolled his hips again and I tightened my grip on his thighs.

"My bad boy," I said and nipped at his lips. He giggled and kept rolling his hips. I could already feel myself getting hard again and a quick glance down let me know he was too.

It wasn't long before we were both panting again and covered in sweat, but we made sure to clean up this time and make it to the bed before we fell asleep.

The morning was the biggest struggle, Eren had come over rather late, and with our night activities, we didn't get much sleep. I ended up having to press snooze several times. And Eren tightening his grips around me harder every time it went off. It wasn't until Peach jumped onto the bed and curled up in between us that Eren sprang up and ran to the bathroom. He closed the door and I laughed.

"Really, Eren?" I called out as I sat up on the bed, Peach moved into my lap and nuzzled my stomach, "she hasn't scratched you since that first day,"

"I don't care, she hates it when I'm around you," he called back, "I know she's just waiting for you to not be looking for her to scratch my face off,"

I heard the shower running and I looked down at Peach, "you wouldn't do that, right?" she purred back and I chuckled.

After we were both showered and ate breakfast, we had just enough time to catch the train. Mrs 'my-son's-a-doctor' got on on the next stop.

The first thing she said was comment on the fact that Eren was back.

"Yeah, he took me back," Eren responded. I gave him a look and he just smiled back at me.

"Oh sweetie," she replied, "he said you broke up with him,"

I grimaced, I never said that, and we never broke up. But it was funny watching Eren play along with the woman.

"Me break up with Levi?" Eren replied, "oh no, how could I ever break up with that smile," they both looked at me and I did my best to frown, the exact opposite of a smile, "see? It's so cute," Eren poked my cheek and I frowned even more.

The woman gave us a weak smile, "well I'm glad you two are back together,"

"Thanks," I said dryly, not like we had really broken up anyway.

"Yeah, I had to beg him for hours," Eren leaned in closer to the woman, "the make up sex was great," there were many reasons I loved Eren, one of them being that he was always able to get rid of the people that annoyed me, as this lady had.

The woman immediately sat up straight and her entire face got red. She cleared her throat, "that's nice, dear,"

Eren sat back and took my hand in his, "it was more than nice, it was great, mind-blowing even!" the woman just smiled at us again and finally stopped talking. It was obvious that from then on she was trying to look anywhere but us.

I leaned into Eren and whispered into his ear, "I love you,"

"I know,"


	4. Chapter 4

Every once in a long while when Eren stays over, we actually wake up early enough to walk together to the train. This was one of those days, we even had enough time to stop by a coffee shop and pick up some coffee. Eren had ran ahead of me and by the time I reached the coffee shop, he was already ordering my favorite coffee.

We got up to the train platform and we had to wait a couple minutes for the train. We stood hand in hand drinking our coffee. According to the screen, the train would be there in 4 minutes.

I looked out and realized how nice the view was, the sky was a slate color, like it might rain, but the forecast didn't predict any. The sun was hidden behind clouds and it looked dreary but it was nice weather, my favorite kind. When its transitioning from summer to fall, but its not quite fall yet. The days are steadily getting shorter and the weather just a bit more chilly. Just enough to be able to wear a long sleeve and a thin cardigan if needed.

Eren is wearing a thick sweater, far too thick, even though I told him he would get hot. He hates this weather. If it were up to Eren, it would be summer all year round so he could walk around in shorts and short sleeves shirts. I loved this weather because with it came comfort, and the summer was hot and it made for sweat.

I know I hate when people remind me that I'm short, but being short and having a taller boyfriend is great this time of year. He has a warm hand to hold and if I get cold I can get closer to him and warm up, and if he gets the hint, he'll hug me and I'll be enveloped in soft and warm material with his strong arms around me.

The thought almost wanted me to skip to January, when it's really cold, just so he could hug me like that.

I felt Eren squeeze my hand and heard him say my name. I hummed in acknowledgment, too content to really say anything.

"They're working on the tracks,"

I looked past him to the screen, "fuck," it says the train will be here in a minute. But it also says there are scheduled delayed. Scheduled, my ass, I never saw the schedule.

I groaned and let go of Eren's hand to rub my temples, at least we were early today.

"Do you think it's going to make us late?"

"Hopefully not. But we should probably call to say we might be," I suggest. Eren nods and pulls out his phone, I do the same and as soon as we finish, the train arrives.

Eren takes my hand and leads me forward and into the cart once the doors open. We take out usual seats but the train doesn't pull away.

"Fuck," I say again.

Eren smacks my arm, "Levi," he scolds, "watch your language,"

I internally curse and glance at the sleeping baby in the stroller a little way to the side. Ever since this women started taking the train with her baby, I wasn't allowed to curse. Now, the mother hadn't said anything about it, it was Eren.

"What are you going to do if we ever have a kid?" the words are out if my mouth before I actually know what I'm saying, I only realize when I see Eren's eyes wide. We've never talked about babies before. But I can't stop now, I have a point to make, "you know, you can't stop me from swearing in my own house, dumbass,"

His eyes narrowed but, I knew it had nothing to do with me calling him a dumbass. We called each other things like that all the time. It was sort of how we reminded the other that we loved them, in a weird way.

"Then we'll get a house with a big basement and make it soundproof and if you want to curse, you have to go down there, _idiot_,"

A house together? Sounds nice. The train finally pulls off the station.

"That's a stupid idea," I scoff, "we don't need a whole basement for that,"

"A closet then,"

"I need my storage space,"

"The attic,"

"That's disgusting,"

"The attic it is then,"

"No,"

"You won't want to go up there because it would be dirty. Which means you won't swear,"

"I'll still swear,"

"I'll withhold sex," he said the last word so quietly I had to strain to hear. He didn't want the baby to hear.

"Last time you did that, _you_ caved," I remind him.

"I'll be more mature,"

"We've been together almost a year and you're still afraid of my cat,"

"Peach hates me!"

"No she doesn't. She's only scratched you like three times,"

"In the past week!"

"Stop making her mad,"

Eren crosses his arm and leans back in his seat in a huff, "stupid cat is just jealous,"

"Don't call her stupid," I say, no real venom in my voice.

"She's stupid, and so are you" he mumbles again.

I lean towards him, "I think you're the jealous one,"

"Fuck off, Levi!" he gasps almost as soon as he says it and turned to the baby. Not only did he yell out a bad word, he also woke the baby with said bad word, "fuck," he says again.

"Eren!" I say.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," he tells the mother.

"Eren," I grab his hand, but I can't really stop laughing, "I think you need to just stay quiet for the rest of the train ride,"

For most of the ride, Eren is sat quietly, playing a game on his phone while his head is on my shoulder. I watch him match candies for a while before I get bored of it and decide to be more of an asshole to him.

I pull out my phone and place it on my lap where I know its in his line of vision. I go through my pictures, some of them are pictures of documents but most of them are pictures of Eren. I scroll past all of them, until I get to one Hange took of me where I'm holding Peach. I made the picture both my lock screen and my home screen, which had previously been a picture of me and Eren.

Eren was still matching candies so I brought the phone up, just enough that Eren wouldn't see what I was doing and texted Hange. I put it on my lap, face up, and waited for her to text me back. And sure enough once she did, the light caught Eren's attention and he glanced at my phone, seeing the picture.

He sat up quickly and gave me a glare, "asshole,"

I chuckled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He let my lips touch him for a second before he pulled away. We finally made it to his stop (an entire 15 minutes late) he stood up, but not before reluctantly leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"I'll see you after work," he mumbled and got off.

I internally laughed at his grumpiness and jealousy. But throughout the day I couldn't help but think about what we had been talking about.

Did I want to live with Eren? Yes. Were we ready for that? The answer was obviously yes, we had been together for a while now and he spent many nights at my apartment anyway. He had two drawers for his clothes and things in my dresser, a small section of my closet hung some of his nicer clothes he wore when he had an interview. He had his own toothbrush in the bathroom, as well as some other hygiene related things.

The only problem was whether or not Eren wanted to live with me.

"You guys have a late start today?" Erwin asked me as soon as I got off the elevator.

"No, the train tracks were having work done," I continued walking to my office, "I told you that over the phone,"

"I thought maybe you only said that because Eren was with you,"

I shrugged, I had done that before, but I always just told him I was going to be late.

"Well I'm here now," I set my briefcase down and pulled our my phone. I had a text from Eren but decided not to read it until Erwin had left.

"Hange called for a meeting,"

"Is this a work related meeting or is she trying to gossip about god knows what?"

Erwin laughed, "I'm not sure, she wasn't clear,"

"Alright well I have work to do so leave,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Right, right," but he left anyway. I knew Erwin always knew when there was something on my mind. And I knew for a fact he would mention this to Hange and during the 'meeting' they would try to get it out of me.

The text was a screenshot of Eren's lock screen, a picture of him and Jean. I glared at the phone before shoving it in the drawer.

"He's going to say yes," Erwin said, far too confidently.

"Of course he will!" Hange said, "I mean he already knows how you are about the cleaning right?"

I glared at her, "of course he does, four eyes,"

"Then you have nothing to worry about,"

I already knew that, deep down, but a person couldn't help but worry.

"When are you going to ask him?"

I shrugged, "I might need to think more about it,"

"There's not much to think about," Erwin said, "he's always at your apartment as it is. In the past month I've been at his apartment more than he has,"

Erwin was dating Armin now. Eren thought it was a good idea for our friends to meet so we all got dinner together and the two hit it off. Eren was more than happy, because he saw Armin was happier now. And yes, Erwin was happy and that was great and all, but sometimes he's _too_ happy. Practically skipping instead of walking. A couple times I've even caught him whistling.

But nonetheless, Erwin was right, Eren had rarely gone to his apartments. Only if they went out, he stopped by to pick up some new clothes or anything else he needed, but that was about it.

"He's practically paying rent for nothing," Hange added, "and it gives Erwin a chance to ask Armin if he wants to move in," Hange nudged Erwin and raised a suggesting eyebrow at him.

Erwin was a very stoic man, so we didn't see him blush very often, but there was the faintest hint of it on his cheeks.

I teased him about it, until he said he had been thinking about it for a while now. Turned out he was also having insecurities about it.

"I was thinking about asking him this weekend since it's our anniversary," he said.

I groaned, "are you fucking serious?" I groaned again. That meant I had to ask _before_ that if I was going to ask. Eren and I have been dating longer and I know no matter what Armin's response is, he'd still tell Eren. And then Eren would try to casually bring it up. It would cause a dominos effect and I didn't want to take the chance to find out if it would be a good one or a bad one.

I went home that day by myself. Eren had to stay late for a meeting, he had been working to try to add a new section to the newspaper and he was having dozens of meetings these past couple weeks to get it all together to be a daily inclusion in the article. A sort of advice/ problem saving column.

The train ride home is always depressing without Eren. I rarely find a seat, that's not to say I sit when Eren is there since he gives up his seat to literally everyone, but when Eren is here, the ride goes by much faster. And if anyone is going to be pressed up against me, I'd prefer it to be Eren ten out of ten times. And if the train suddenly jolts or I lose my balance and bump into someone, Eren will apologize for me. I also don't have to hold to the poles that haven't been cleaned since ever. Usually I hold onto Eren and that's enough to ensure I don't fall on my ass.

But some days he has to stay late and miss lunch. Like today. Its also days like this where he texts me significantly less than usual. Although he did text me to remind me to start a load of laundry because he was almost out of boxers.

I spent the entire time thinking about Eren. Is it weird that I missed him even though I saw him this morning and I knew I would be seeing him later?

I guess I just didn't like that I knew he had to spend some nights back at his apartment, I figured with all the work he had going on lately, he would want to go back to his room and sleep in his own bed. But the thought made me sad, because I didn't want him to.

The sun was still out when Eren texted me that he had just gotten in the train, so I decided to walk to the station and wait for him there. I only had to wait for a couple minutes before I saw him walk down the stairs, he was playing a game on his phone as he walked out the doors, so he didn't even notice me.

"Hello handsome," I said, walking up behind him and tapping his shoulder. Her jumped and almost dropped his phone.

"God Levi!" he held his hand to his chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh come on, you're way too young to have a heart attack. If anything, the first one to get one will be me,"

I was only joking but I could see the look on Eren's face. It was sadness with just a tinge of anger.

"Don't say things like that,"

I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sorry. Won't happen again," I pulled his hand towards the sidewalk, "come on, let's get some food in you," at that Eren smiled, he was always hungry when he got out of work.

As they walked, Eren told Levi about the column.

"We spent the entire meeting going over emails from readers, for possible questions and problems," I just hummed in appropriate places to encourage him to continue and so he knew I was paying attention, "but there's so many! And it's hard to pick some really good ones to go into the first column, you know?"

I nodded in affirmation. I didn't know, but I would imagine it were hard. As soon as we got into my apartment, Peach was all over my legs as I was taking off my shoes.

"Can you get some food for Peach and I'll get dinner ready?" I asked him.

He frowned and I knew he wanted to complain, but I also knew he was hungry and he knew, from experience, that the easiest way to food was to do as I said.

He tried to hold her back with his foot while he dumped the food into her bowl, but she started scratching at his sock.

"Shit! That's my ankle Peach!" he yelled.

"Peach, sweetie, leave Eren alone," she backed off and rounded his foot so she could sit a couple feet away while he finished.

"She hates me,"

"I think so," I told him as i set his plate down.

Halfway through dinner, Eren asked if I wanted to watch a movie when we finished.

"No,"

"Oh, then do you want to take a shower together?"

I felt his foot creep up my leg, and as nice as that sounded, I knew Eren had less than innocent intentions, "nope,"

Eren's foot left my leg and I heard it stomp on the kitchen floor, "why not?" he crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can use all the make up you want to cover those bags under your eyes, but I don't need to see them to know how exhausted you are," I said simply. I hadn't really noticed until our walk back how tired he looked. It felt like he was trying too hard to not let me notice how tired he was. But of course, I still did.

He pushed his plate away with his hands and for a second I thought he was going to get up and leave. But instead he folded his arms on the surface and laid his head on top.

"Thank god, I'm so tired," he whined.

I chuckled, "why would you try to hide it from me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I guess I just thought you would think it was dumb that I was so tired. I am younger than you, so I should have more energy," he shrugged again, "now that I think about it, that was dumb,"

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid," I said, "you know I'd understand,"

"I know," Eren said.

"Are you finished eating?" I asked, he had only a bit of food left on his plate, and I was finished.

"Yeah," he lifted his head so he could see me, "can we go to sleep?"

"After you take a bath while I clean up,"

"Okay," he stood up very sluggishly and made his way to the bathroom.

An hour later, the kitchen was clean, the dishes were washed, and Eren was laying in bed. He had only thrown a pair of boxers on so I could give him a massage. I laughed at the moans he made when I focused on his shoulders.

"Shut up, it feels good," Eren whined.

"I wouldn't know," I said, "you suck at massages," I honestly believe his massage made me feel worse.

"That's why I got you a spa day for our 6-month anniversary,"

"What are you getting me for our 1 year anniversary?" I moved my arms down to massage his back.

"Dick," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Isn't that what I should be giving you?"

"Is that what you're giving me?"

"That's part of it,"

"What's the other part?" he asked, he moved his head to the side so his cheek was on the pillow, I guess he got curious.

"A key," I said, without really thinking. Seeing him like this made me feel like home.

"I don't need a car," he said.

"Not for a car," I said.

"Then for what?"

"My apartment,"

He got up and used his hands to steady himself on the bed. His sudden movement caused me to fall back.

"Shit, warn me next time," I said, moving so I was no longer on him.

"Well warn me before you start saying things like that!"

"What's wrong with what I said?" I scrunched my eyebrows. This was definitely not how I saw this conversation going in my head.

"You practically asked me to move in!" he was now turned and sitting on the bed so he could look at me, "you can't just do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not nice," he said.

"It's not…nice?" I asked. What the hell was Eren trying to say.

"You can't play with someone's feelings like that Levi," he folded his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"Eren. I'm no-,"

"I mean first of all," he cut me off, "you can't just casually start talking about us having kids and living in a big house together," he seemed to be getting angry, he was using his hands a lot, which was something he did when he was either really upset or really passionate about something, "and then you can't play around and ask me if I want to move in with you, you asshole,"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you get my hopes up for nothing," he looked down.

"You idiot," I said, "It's not for nothing, I do want you to move in," obviously his mind was not where it should be so he could really process what I was trying to communicate, so I had to spell it out for him.

Eren dared to look shocked at what I had just said, "really?"

"Of course I do!" I mean it was obvious, "I love having you around here. I mean sure, it's a bit messier than what I would _like_ it to be, but I can handle it. And when we do stuff like today, I like doing that, even if it's nothing particularly exciting. And I hate thinking that any moment you're going to say you have to go back home because I want your home to be here. With me,"

Eren was looking at me with tears in his eyes. Had I said something wrong? He turned back around and hugged the pillow in the fetal position.

"You're an idiot, Levi," he sniffled.

I smiled, "so that's a yes,"

"Yes,"

A year later Eren was sitting on the couch on his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming up behind him. I was glad my voice didn't waver.

"Nothing, going through emails. There's a lot more since we've made 'Ask Eren' a larger part of the newspaper. I'm glad it all went well but there's so many people that need advice and answers," he threw his head back on the couch and looked at me upside down. He smiled at me and I smiled back, kissing his lips, he grabbed my tie and held me there to kiss him a bit longer before loosening his hold so I could lean back.

"Why don't you take a break then?"

Eren sighed, he twirled the end of my tie between his fingers, "I would love to but I need two more really good questions. No more distractions or breaks until then,"

"What if I help?"

His eyes shined bright, "you're going to ask me a question?" it had been a while since I had sent an "ask Eren." It started one day when I was bored at work and I was going through my emails, Eren had sent me a text saying he was doing the same thing so I got the idea to sent him an email for his column. I asked "Why the fuck can't my fucking boyfriend and my fucking cat get along?" I was surprised to find that he had actually published my question in the column (with symbols in place of my swearing). His answer was "because Peach is an asshole. I love you." After that Eren was flooded with questions asking if I was his boyfriend.

Fans of the column looked forward to when I would send in another question because they were all either really cheesy and sappy ('does my boyfriend love me?), or rude and humorous ('how do I get my boyfriend to stop leaving his fucking shoes in front if the door? Is that a good enough reason to kick him out of my apartment?). But that didn't mean I started doing it anymore often though, just every now and then when I felt like it. I hadn't sent him one in months.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a plain white card, it was folded in half. I held it out to him and he set his laptop down on the space beside him before taking it and reading it.

As quickly as I could I got down on one knee and pulled out the box from my pocket.

He looked back at me, kneeling on the couch and his hands clutching the back of the couch, he looked like he wanted to say something but no words were coming out. So I repeated what was on the card, "Eren, will you marry me?"

He started crying but crawled over the couch and got on his knees in front of me. He hugged me hard and kept repeated "yes Levi, yes," over and over again. We were like that for a while before he pulled back, his face was bright red and I knew I had the stupidest and biggest smile on my face.

I opened the box and showed him what was inside. Nothing.

"What?" he asked, "where's the ring?" he looked from me to the box and back to me several times.

I gave him another wide smile, "it's around Peach's neck,"

The redness went down to his neck, emphasizing the scratch Peach gave him this morning, and slapped my arm, "Levi! You asshole!"

He got up and grabbed my hand as he did so, then led me to the office since that's where Peach likes to sleep, right on my chair. He shoved me inside and told me to fetch the ring.

"It's your ring now, your responsibility," I told him, but I cooed for Peach to come to me. She jumped off the chair and made her way to me, she walked around my feet a couple times, rubbing her head against my calf before I bent down. She put her paws on my knees and rubbed her head on my hand and purred. The ring caught the light beautifully and it shined.

"Where's my precious kitty?" I asked. She purred again and leapt into my arms, I held onto her and stood up, facing Eren.

"You can take it now," I said.

As soon as Eren reached his hand towards her, she growled.

"Shut up," he said, "he wants to marry me, not you," I laughed at Eren but made sure to have a good hold on Peach just in case she decided to attack his face...again.

"Levi! Its beautiful!" Eren was crying again and threw his arms around me, enclosing Peach between us and making her angry.

"She's going to scratch you," I told him.

"I don't care," he replied, hugging me even harder, "she's going to have to deal with me all the time now,"

"Oh fuck," I said, "I didn't think this all the way through,"

"Huh?" Eren asked, pulling back to see my face.

I made sure to keep a straight face as I teased him some more, "sorry Eren, you're too much to handle and I don't think I can marry you,"

The longer I stared at Eren, the more convinced I became that he knew I was joking, but in a millisecond his face changed. His eyebrows scrunched together, his lower lip quivered, and his eyes now had big tears threatening to spill. His hands came up to cover his eyes and try to stop the tears, but I could see them streaking down his face and nothing but guilt flooded me.

"That's okay," he whimpered, "I'm going to go for a walk," he started to turn around but I grabbed his arm and let Peach down before I easily untied the ring with one hand. I slipped it in his ring finger and kissed his hand.

"I was joking, Eren," he stared wide- eyed at me, "we've lived together for a year, I know how much of a handful you are and I still haven't kicked you out, even though you still leave your shoes everywhere,"

Eren's free hand came up to wipe the tears off his face, "you're lucky you just proposed or I would be really mad at you right now,"

I laughed and kissed his hand again, I looked at how beautiful the ring fit on his finger, it glistened nicely against his skin. It was a simple silver band with an emerald in the middle, they was a line on either side of three small white diamonds down the band, and at the end of the line there was an even smaller yellow diamond.

"How did you get it sized so perfectly?" he asked me, we both looked at the ring together.

"We sleep on the same bed, its not exactly hard to measure your finger while you sleep,"

Eren chuckled, "I love it, Levi. I love you," he kissed my lips for a second before pulling back with his big smile.

"I love you, too,"

"Can we have we-just-got-engaged sex?" his eyes wide and hopeful.

"No, you still have another question to look for," I smirked. He leered at me until I kissed his lips and took his hand. He probably thought I would lead him to the bedroom, but I led him to the couch instead.

**Fav, follow, review!**


End file.
